A Normal Year
by CourageConConfidence
Summary: This Percabeth story takes place after The Last Olympian. It's Percy's second year at Goode and it's going to be a good one! No pun intended Experience more of Percy's mortal life. There shouldn't be anything too bad or inappropriate. Warning: Mild language used periodically
1. First Day

**READ THIS A/N: This story is narrated by Percy Jackson. The italicized parts of the story are Percy adding his 'two cents'. The italicized parts will usually be him explaining something, or telling his personal thoughts and opinions on what is happening. If you find this confusing PLEASE let me know!**

My alarm clock sounds. Annoyed, I slap the sleep button. It is the first day of school, and I don't feel like getting up. The reason is: I miss my best friends_. _

_Grover is out in the wilderness doing whatever the lord of the Wild does, and Rachel has already been carted off to Clarion Ladies Academy. Nico is probably somewhere in the underworld, and the other half of my friends have died throughout my life. Worst of all, my girlfriend is on the other side of the continent. Ok…Ok, I know I'm making it sound like I have no friends at Goode. I do, but they have no idea what I go through. It's not like I can tell them I'm a demigod. I guess there are a few good things happening this year. For one, it's the first time I'm going to the same school for two years in a row. Second they're offering a Greek class for sophomores, which I'm taking. I'm glad to know there's at least one class I won't fail this year._

My stupid alarm clock starts beeping again, and I seriously consider yanking the cord out of the wall. Instead, I turn it off and swing my feet off my bed.

_I'm not a child of Aphrodite, so getting ready in the morning isn't a big deal. To be honest I don't even turn the light on. How can you blame me? It's seven in the morning, and I still want to be asleep. I don't have a very exciting wardrobe anyway. Everything matches well enough, so it's not like I need to see anything._

I put my hand in my dresser drawer. As far as I know I've grabbed some genes and a tee shirt. Hastily, I put them on and brace myself for the light outside my door. Like a zombie I walk down the hall and into the kitchen. I and can smell pancakes cooking on the stove. My stepdad, Paul is sitting at the table, reading some book on Greek Mythology.

_Ever since he found out I was a demigod, he's really been into that stuff. He's an English teacher, so I wouldn't be surprised if he does a unit on Greek Mythology this year._

My mom sets a pile of blue pancakes in front of me and I dig in.

"Ready for your sophomore year?" she asks me.

"Mhm," I mumble, because my mouth is stuffed with pancakes.

After I'm finished with breakfast I go outside to Paul's Prius.

_It still has two large dents from when my Pegasus, Black Jack, landed on it this summer__. Since I'm sixteen, I feel stupid being driven to school, but Paul works at Goode and there's no point in taking two cars. _

After a few minutes of waiting Paul joins me, and we're off to school. When we arrive I go the gymnasium, where I find my friends clumped together talking. I plop down next to my friend Ryan. His girlfriend Leah is sitting on his other side.

"Hey Percy!" Ryan says.

"Hey," I reply.

"How was your summer?" Jordan my tall, black haired friend asks.

"Good, I guess. Just went to camp," I lied, leaving the battle with Kronos out of the picture.

"I went to California. A bad earthquake struck, and a mountain collapsed," Leah exclaimed.

_I can't help smiling to myself, because the mountain Leah's talking about is Mount Tam. It was kind of like the Titan's Olympus. Apparently, Hermes has all the mortals thinking an earthquake destroyed it._

"What did you do this summer?" I ask the rest of my friends.

"Corey had a great pool party; Jessica and Madi really missed you," Jordan teased_._

_At this point I guess I should explain who Jessica and Madi are. Jessica is the schools 'popular' girl, and I don't mean the nice kind. She's the Captain of the cheer squad, and she has about five kids that follow her around. She's mean to about everyone, especially people who give her any 'competition'. Unfortunately she's obsessed with me, and she thinks any guy she likes has to like her back. She won't leave me alone. Madi is nice, I guess. The problem is she pretty much stalks me, and that's just annoying and creepy._

"They **still** aren't over me?" I complain, "I wish Annabeth were here! Maybe they'd leave me alone."

"Doubt it, bro. Don't you see half the girls in school gawking at you when you walk down the hallway?" Ryan asks. He's always giving me a hard time about 'my popularity'.

"I try to ignore it! It's not my fault I'm so handsome," I joke.

"That reminds me, why isn't Rachel here today?" Jordan inquires.

_For some reason she seemed really eager to change the subject._

"She's decided to go to Clarion Ladies Academy…It's a long story."

*****Criticize, Compliment! I don't care; Just tell me what you think!**


	2. Annabeth

Yesterday inched by so slowly I was on the verge of tearing my hair out. Being forced to sit through seven hours of teachers droning on about school rules and many other unimportant things is_ not_ how I like to spend my time! Today, I find myself again walking into Goode. I'm as ready as I'll ever be for another insanely boring day.

The first couple hours have gone by pretty smoothly, but thanks to my ADHD I only remember about one fifth of what my teachers said. I hope it wasn't too important.

I'm leaning into my locker, searching through the jumble of books and folders at the bottom. I can't believe it's already** this** messy. Just as I find my History folder, someone rests their hand on the small of my back.

_Ever since I took a dip in the River Styx, the small of my back has been really tender. I've had people accidentally touch there before, but it's never felt like this. It's not just anyone touching my back, I can tell you that!_

It feels like electricity is coursing through my body. Goose bumps cover my skin, and my heart begins to pound. I know this feeling...Suddenly I flashback into a memory. Annabeth's lying in a lawn chair. She looks deathly pallid (Pail) and one arm is bandaged. She reaches over, and touches this exact place.

Just as I realize who is on my back, they whisper, "Hello, Seaweed Brain."

I straighten up and turn sideways, to see Annabeth standing next to me smiling. She looks as beautiful as ever. Her curly, blonde hair cascades down her shoulders, and she's wearing her famous owl earrings. Before I can stop myself, I hug her.

"I've missed you!" I whisper in her ear.

"I have missed you too, Percy," She whispers back.

After we release each other, I gaze into her stormy gray eyes. I'm lost in them for what seems like days. Someone taps my shoulder, breaking my trance. Startled, I whip around.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson. Am I interrupting anything?" My Algebra teacher, Mr. Bennett, asks.

_I despised that man the day I laid eyes on him. He's always grumpy, and there's something creepy about his eyes. I can't tell you exactly what's wrong with them...but I know there's something. In my opinion his biggest pitfall is his favorite student…Jessica. He has already started picking the _**_wrong_**_ favorites._

"No sir," I reply.

"It seems to me, you weren't listening to your teachers very closely, yesterday," he says smoothly.

_At least he's got one thing right._

Before I can respond, he continues, "In case you didn't know, there are to be absolutely no public displays of affection while you are in this school. To ensure you remember not to hug your little girlfriend next time you see her in the hallway, you have detention with me every day after school this week until five."

I glare at him.

_I wonder what he would have done if I had kissed her. Which is what I was intending to do, but I chickened out. I don't understand how I can battle Ares, the God of War, but I can't kiss my own girlfriend…there's something wrong here._

"Miss. Chase, It's lovely to have you at this school. I expect you to remember this nice meeting, next time he tries to give you a 'friendly' hug. Mark my words, you'll get in trouble too," He sneers.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind forgetting this 'nice' chat." Annabeth says coolly, looking straight into his disturbing eyes.

"I was going to let you off, since you are new to Goode. Apparently, you're asking for detention as well. Don't worry I'll have something planned for both of you. See you in class," He says coldly.

He turns around and sweeps away.

"Annabeth! Why did you do that?" I asked her incredulously.

"He was acting biased. Besides, I couldn't have my little Seaweed Brain with him all alone, could I? You know what happens when you're alone with your teachers. Cough, cough Miss. Dodds. I don't want him turning into a monster, when I'm not around to save your ass." Annabeth replies, with a hint of mockery.

"Ha ha, Very funny," I know she's just messing around. "I wouldn't mind going alone. It was my fault."

"It was just as much my fault as it was yours! Plus Detention is just more time to spend with you." She winks and walks to her third period class.

**A/N Sorry I took so long to upload... I just couldn't decide if i liked this chapter or not! Please, Please tell me what you think!**


	3. I meet Rose

**A/N: Sorry if I'm updating too slowly! I'll try and speed up the process...It's just that I'm a perfectionist and this summer has not been full of leisure time.**

Saturday was finally here, and I didn't even know it until noon. It felt great to sleep in.

_Wait, I forgot to tell you didn't I? My friends, Annabeth, and I are going to the mall to 'shop'._

While leaving my bedroom I pocket Riptide…just in case.

"Paul, can I use the car?" I yell, and head down the hall towards the front door.

"Sure," he replies from somewhere in the apartment.

"See you at ten," I say before closing the door.

I hop in the Prius, and my quest to find where Annabeth is living has begun. I've already met her parents, and now I have to meet her grandmother. Oh, joy. At least I met Athena and Mr. Chase before we started going out, and that didn't really go so well…Annabeth's mother and I didn't exactly hit it off, and her father hordes model airplanes, and owns a real Sopwith Camel. I'm seriously worried about what his mother's like.

577 Hudson Street appears before my eyes a lot sooner than I would have liked it to. I really don't know why I'm nervous about meeting an old grandma; she probably won't even hear half of the things I say. "Suck it up," I tell myself as I walk up to the front door. After I knock once, the door flies open immediately.

"Afternoon Miss. Chase," I wink, TRYING _(that's the key word here)_ to impersonate some lame actor from the sixties, like John Wayne.

"Oh, shut up Percy! You're no gentleman," she replies playfully. "You sound more like a retard."

"That's what I was going for." I kid.

"Sure you were," She laughs.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Not so fast Seaweed Brain, you have to meet my grandma first!" she says. "Come on in."

_Just what I'd dreaded._

I step over the threshold, and feel myself become tense. Annabeth grabs my hand a squeezes it.

"Relax, Percy. I don't know why you're so uptight. If you can fight monsters, you can definitely say hi to a little old lady," she whispers in my ear, then nudges me towards the living room doorway.

"Easy for you to say," I retort.

"Everything's easy for me to say," she says, and I laugh because she couldn't be more right.

_I love how she can always brighten my mood. _

We enter the living room. A tall, slim, older woman is standing in the kitchen doorway. She has the same beautiful, curly hair as Annabeth, except it is stark white and cut shorter. It's apparent Annabeth got both of her grandmother's curly hair and height. Mrs. Chase doesn't have many wrinkles, the ones she has appear to have come from many years of laughing. In my opinion Annabeth's grandmother looked pretty damn good for an eighty year old woman.

I look over on the wall and search for a wedding picture. Ok, I admit it. I really wonder what she looked like when she was younger. I find the picture, and as I expected Mrs. Chase used to be a stunning woman. She was beautiful enough to be Aphrodite's daughter. In my opinion Annabeth looks like a perfect combination of Mrs. Chase and Athena.

"Ah, you must be Percy," Annabeth's grandmother spoke. "I've heard so much about you, and you're just as handsome as Annabeth has described." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Annabeth's cheeks beginning to flush. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm a little red at this point, too.

I step forward and extend my hand; I figure it's the polite thing to do.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Chase," I say. Now that I'm close to her, she smells like chocolate chip cookies.

Mrs. Chase smiles at my actions, and looks impressed. I'm guessing this is a good thing.

"He's a gentleman as well! Looks like you have yourself a winner Annabeth, don't you let him go!" Annabeth's grandma chides.

"Thank you Mrs. Chase," I say a little easier.

"Please...call me Rose." Mrs. Chase says, "I don't want to keep you two, but I'd enjoy having you over for dinner sometime, Percy. Have a good time, and be back by ten."

"Bye grandma," Annabeth says giving Rose a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good. Have fun. Remember home by **ten**!" Rose says as she ushers us to the door.

Out on the side walk Annabeth says, "Guess you're a 'gentleman' after all."


	4. What Comes from Shadows

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know this chapter is majorly short. I just wanted it to get to the point, and end on a cliffhanger. I hope the next one's longer...Enjoy. :D**

The traffic isn't all that bad today. We arrive at the mall in about five minutes. Our friends aren't hard to spot, because they're right outside the main entrance clustered together. I don't feel like looking for a parking spot, so I parallel park on the street. I did a beautiful job, if I do say so myself.

"Awesome!" Ryan yells as soon as Annabeth and I exit Paul's car. "Annabeth and Percy are here! Where have you guys been? I'm starving; let's go get some food!" Ryan suggests as soon as Annabeth and I reach the group.

We all decide to go down to the food court. None of us want Ryan hungry! We've found out the hard way he gets moody when he doesn't eat.

Everything seems to be going pretty smoothly, but I'm getting the feeling we're being fallowed. The figure of a person keeps solidating in my peripheral vision, but every time I turn my head to see who it is, it disappears into the shadows. I try to ignore it for a while, but I can't stand it any longer.

I take Annabeth's hand and whisper, "Do you have your dagger?"

"Yes, I always have my dagger. Lucky they don't have metal detectors at school," She jokes.

"I'm being serious," I reply. "I think something's following us!"

She glances around her, and grips my hand tighter. Diligently, I keep my other hand on riptide in my pocket. Up ahead, Ryan, Jordan, and Corey are messing around, but I don't join in. Annabeth doesn't seem very interested in Leah and Renee's conversation either. As soon as we descend the stairs to the food court, Nico Di Angelo materializes from the shadows in front of us; his stygian steal sword drawn.

"Percy, Annabeth," he exclaims and rushes towards us.


	5. Monsters Attack

"What the heck?" "Where did he come from?" "Who is he?" everyone chimes in.

"Everyone, this is Nico di Angelo." I begin, but he cuts me off.

"We don't have time for introductions! Come on," he pulls Annabeth and me in the opposite direction.

"We'll find you later." Annabeth calls over her shoulder, as our friends slowly disappear from view.

"Nico…what's wrong?" I ask.

"No time to explain, we have to keep moving...they're following us!" he urges.

"Who's...What's following us?" Annabeth presses, as we turn the corner and sprint down a dark hallway.

"I came out of the Underworld yesterday. My dad sent me to take a confidential message to Chiron. As I was passing this mall, I saw you guys disappear inside followed by three Cynoscephalae." Nico quickens the pace. He's constantly fading in and out of the shadows, making him almost impossible to follow. Eventually, we burst through an emergency exit and into a dingy alley.

"We can't run forever!" I say and we stop to catch our breath, "Whatever they are, they'll catch up to us eventually. Might as well fight them here, it'll be easier without mortal eyes on us.

"Speaking of mortals, your friends are probably wondering why a strange, teenage boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere desperately needing you for an unknown reason," Nico says.

"I'm sure they'll come up with something...'logical'. The mist does wonders. If we have to, we'll make up something," Annabeth rationalizes, but suddenly our conversation is interrupted by scraping and sniffing behind the emergency exit door.

"They're out there, boss. I smell demigod," a voice growls.

Just as I suspected, the see-no-seffies (or whatever they're called) have caught up to us. I uncap riptide as Annabeth unsheathes her dagger. Three dog-men burst into the alley. Their bodies are humanoid, topped with pit bull heads. They reek of rotting carnage. One Cynocephali is more muscular than the others, and he seems to be their leader.

The Alpha Cynocephali creeps forward, taking a deep breath. His glowing red eyes bore into mine, and he bears his yellowing, pointed teeth. "I think the pretty girl goes first. What do you think boys?" he snarls.

"Girls always taste better," one says.

"More tender," the other adds.

"I get first bite!"

"No! She's mine."

"Shut up, you bickering buffoons! Focus on the task at hand. We'll kill them _all_ first, then we'll decide who eats what."

As the Cynoscephalae advance, I step in front of Annabeth and raise my glinting sword. I know she can take care of herself, but I'm definitely not taking any chances. "No one's going to touch her," I say.

They seem to be pretty dense, so before they have time to process my words I charge the nearest Cynocephali. Annabeth and Nico take my lead, attacking the other two. In one sweeping motion my sword cleanly slices through the monster's midriff, and it is reduced to dust. I turn to find Annabeth dueling the Alpha. Her eyes are fierce and focused on the ugly beast, while her golden hair whips around her face. The Alpha snaps at her arm, but he barely misses. With an angry yell, Annabeth jabs her dagger into the Cynocephali's chest and he disintegrates before my eyes.

Now I focus on Nico; he's staring at the monsters' remains intently, as though they are still a threat. Attempting to ignore Nico's strange actions I tell Annabeth, "You never cease to amaze me when you take on a monster,"

She flashes a _see-I-don't-need-your-help_ smile.

"Thanks for the help, Nico," I say.

"No problem," he replies. "Better get going, I need to get to Chiron as soon as possible." He kicks the Cynoscephalae remains, for good measure. He watches the ash-colored dust fly away in the wind, before he steps into the shadows and disappears.

"What does he know that I don't?" Annabeth wonders, while glaring at the spot where Nico disappeared.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait 'till summer," I reply. "How 'bout we go find a good movie?"

She smiles as I put my arm around her shoulders. I know her mind will still be working on the content of the message, whether we are watching a movie or not. She always needs answers; unknown information is simply not an option.

**_A/N: Hope this chapter was long enough! I'm on vacation, so that's why it took me so long to update...SORRY!_**


	6. The Flirt

**_A/N: Y'all are probably going to kill me because this chapter is so short, and It took forever to upload. I'm really sorry, but I've been so busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, regardless. _**

I can't believe it's Monday already! The morning has flown by, and it's lunch time. My friends and I are sitting around our normal lunch table, but it is so loud in the lunchroom I can hardly hear them talk.

"How's your mom, Percy?" Ryan strikes up a conversation, over the noise.

"What?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Your mom, she was taken to the hospital, Saturday. You know...your stepbrother came to get you at the mall."

"Step brother, hospital? I have no clue—"

"Oh, she's doing much better! It was just a false alarm; severe acid reflex. They thought she was having a heart attack." Annabeth cuts me off, and the confused looks on everyone's faces suddenly wash away.

Apparently, Annabeth knows more about my mom's condition than I do, and it sure is news to me that I have a stepbrother...Then it hits me, this is the excuse my friends conjured up after Nico showed up needing Annabeth and me's assistance with three Cynoscephalae. Can't wait to tell Nico he is now my stepbrother. He'll be just thrilled. HA, yeah Right. All I can say is: thank the gods Annabeth just saved my butt.

"Thanks," I say, just loud enough for Annabeth to hear. She rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek. At least I get some good things out of my stupidity…Right?

"I'm going to watch Ryan play football tonight. Wanna come with?" I ask Annabeth.

"Sure, what time does it start?" She replies as the end-of-lunch bell rings.

I gather up our trash and throw it away. "Seven." I say.

"I'll meet you in front of the stadium," she replies as her eyes light up.

I glance around to make sure Mr. Bennett isn't anywhere close. Then give Annabeth a quick hug before rushing off to fifth period.

* * *

I'm standing outside of the football stadium at a quarter 'til seven. The sun is sinking below the horizon, and I can feel the wind picking up. Good thing I brought two jackets. I'm scanning the parking lot for Annabeth, when Jessica appears at my shoulder. She's wearing her cheer uniform. As usual, her skirt is yanked up as high as it can go, and makeup is caked all over her face. I honestly don't know why this makes her feel like she's attractive.

"Heey, Perce," She drawls, batting her eyeliner plastered eyes.

"Uh…Hi Jessica," I reply, not hiding my annoyance one bit.

"Whatcha doing?" she asks.

"Waiting for my _girlfriend,_" I emphasize the last word, hoping to shrug her off.

With no such luck, she moves even closer to me.

"You know, you don't really need a_ dumb_ blond like her. Stop trying to delay the break up, and tell her you're into somebody else. I can tellll you are." She giggles, positioning herself an inch from my face.

Anger begins to bubble through my veins. Annabeth is _definitely_ not dumb, and I'm _not_ into anyone else.

"Face it, Honey. She isn't right for you." Jessica continues, pausing for a second to put her hands around my neck. She shivers, "It's a bit chilly out here, don't you think?" She whispers. Before Jessica can do anything else I push her away gruffly, and she stumbles backward.

"Percy, _what _in Zeus's name are you doing?" Annabeth fumes from the parking lot.

Jessica grins, stretching her cherry red lips, and walks away giggling hysterically. Apparently the stupid bitch can't take a hint!


	7. Girlfriend Altercations

_**A/N: Haven't updated in a while, so this chapter starts with a flashback. (:**_

**Flashback: "Percy, _what _in Zeus's name are you doing?" Annabeth fumes from the parking lot.**

**Jessica grins, stretching her cherry red lips. Apparently the stupid bitch can't take a hint!**

As Jessica disappears into the football stadium, Annabeth sprints towards me.

"Percy I—I don't know what to day," She splutters, and steps onto the sidewalk.

My insides squirm. Didn't she see me push Jessica away? Can't she tell Jessica was the one making the move?

"It was—,"I start.

"No! Don't you even try to come up with some lame excuse," She yells in my face. "I could see just fine!"

"But—"

"I trusted you...after all these years...after all we've been through!" She screams.

"It's not what you think, I promise!" I manage to get in, before she can continue.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're just like every other boy Perseus Jackson. The mistake I made was thinking you were different! Ha, and I thought were _my _Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth listen!" I plead.

"No Percy, _you _listen."

She pauses, and I try to think of something to say but all that escapes my mouth is air.

"I'm going to find Renee. I'll deal with _you_ later." She brushes past me, and storms through the stadium gate.

Deal with me later? What does that mean? I have to fight the urge to run after her, because I have a feeling that would make things worse.

**_Annabeth's POV_**

I can hardly contain myself.

"Renee!" I holler, catching her attention.

She is sitting by Jordan in the bleachers. I hurry over and sit down.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Renee asks, worriedly.

"Percy!" I begin to cry, now. I can't believe I'm losing control in front of my friends, but I feel absolutely devastated. After I tell them what's happened, Renee puts her arm around my shoulders and says, "Annabeth, calm down."

This makes me feel even worse, because it's her arm that's comforting me, not Percy's.

"I c-can't! I choke.

"Listen," Renee says, calmly. "I don't think this is what it looks like. I know Jessica, a lot better than you do. She and I used to be best friends. I've also seen her around Percy, and trust me he hates her just as much as the rest of us. She tries to flirt with him, and he rejects her _every time_. It's Jessica who's at fault here, not Percy."

I know Renee wouldn't just tell me this. If she thought Percy would have done this to me, she would be trying to pound his head into the ground. The thing is, I didn't think he would do this to me either. I saw what I saw, and _that's_ what worries me.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Renee suggests. "It can't hurt anything."

"I guess I didn't give him much time to explain." I reply

"Well, go give him time now."

"You're right. I can't believe I acted this way!" I wail.

"I'm sure he can forgive you, if you can accept you made a tiny mistake."

Tiny? This isn't tiny; she just knows how much I hate making mistakes.

"I'll keep an eye on him, if it makes you feel better," she adds.

"Thanks Nay." I smile, and wipe the last tears from my eyes. "I better go find him. I'll be back."

After a little searching, I find Percy sitting against the back of the bleachers with his head in his hands. Now, I'm really starting to regret some of the awful things I said to him…and storming off without even giving him a chance.

"Seaweed Brain?" I ask hesitantly, and slide down next to him.

He doesn't even look up.


	8. Another Problem Arises

**_YES, I HAVE CHANGED MY USERNAME._**

_"Seaweed Brain?" I ask hesitantly, and slide down next to him._

_He doesn't even look up._

**Percy's POV**

I feel Annabeth's presence, but I don't dare move a muscle. I can't bring myself to face her again. She's probably here to break up with me, anyway. The thought squeases a tear out of my eye, but as it slips down my cheek I hurridly brush it away. I'm _not_ going to bawl like a baby.

Annabeth gently pokes my shoulder. "Suck it up," I tell myself, and choke back the rest of my tears. I lift my head reluctantly, to meet meet her gorgeous, grey eyes.

"Percy—I," she beings.

"No, Annabeth. Don't waste your breath, I know what you're going to say," I reply miserably, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Percy I've decided I want to hear your side of the story. That Jessica girl is_ not_ going to play around with my head!"

I'm utterly speechless. The strong-willed Annabeth Chase has changed her mind? What has the world come to? I push my astonishment aside and do my best explain exactly what happened. As soon as I finish relief washes over her face, but the worry soon reappears when she starts speaking.

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry for everything I said! I didn't mean any of it, I promise. I just saw Jessica's hands around your neck and I freaked. When you pushed her away, I thought you'd seen me and just didn't want me mad," Annabeth says in a fluster.

I stand up. She hardly acknowledges my movement and continues without taking a breath. "I acted so rashly! I should have never let my emotions get in the way of my logic! This is _not_ how a daughter of Athena is supposed to behave. The fact that I believed you would 'cheat' on me makes me feel even worse. On top of all that, I positively ruined everything when I didn't give you time to explain-! "

I cut off her frantic, apologetic lecture and grab her by the hand. I pull her up so she's standing in front of me, and wrap my arms protectively around her waist.

"Really, it's ok. I do want you to know, though, Jessica will never ever get anything like this—" I whisper while leaning forward. The next thing I know I'm kissing her. She responds passionately. The moment I feel her lips against mine, my doubts instantly dissipate. It feels like the moon could have risen twice by the time we break apart. When I slowly open my eyes, I'm surprised to find a smerk plastered upon Annabeth's face.

"What?" I question, slightly taken aback.

"You do realize, this the first time _you _have kissed _me_?" she teases.

I role my eyes and respond playfully, "Wow, no wonder they call you Wise Girl."

"I never said I was complaining." She replies and kisses my cheek. "Come on Seaweed Brain. Let's do what we came here to do, watch football."

"_Without_ Jessica getting in our way," I add, as I take her hand.

After we round the edge of the bleachers just about ascend the steps, a girl dashes down from the top row. She lets out a sniffle when she pushes past me, and her mane of midnight, black hair lashes across my face. Moments later she disappears into the girls' restroom.

I turn to Annabeth,"What was that about?"

"Beats me, let's go find out." She gestures to Corey, Leah and Renee clustered near the top of the bleachers.

By the time we're about half way to the top, I realize the girl who had nearly knocked me over was my friend, Jordan Sparks.


End file.
